A Scoundrel's Agony
by Princess Organa Solo
Summary: Taking place before their kiss on the Millennium Falcon in The Empire Strikes Back. Han struggles with understanding why a woman like Leia would be interested in a guy like him, while Leia baffles herself with similar thoughts. Why not a Prince? Regardless, their feelings for one another are undeniable. It was a matter of time before something was done about it. (One-Shot)


He had known how much he needed her the first time he heard her sing. It was an old Corellian love song, written by a love-lorn man whom had desperately fallen for a woman far out of his league. Han had listened to it as a young man, laying wide awake and staring at the ceiling of his bunker. Hoping for a love as strong as the man's. Now, of course, Han had matured into the man he was today. A womanizer of sorts. He was the kind to love 'em, and leave 'em just as soon. Before any real feelings could blossom. Sure, he'd fallen once or twice, but these women were all the same. Too handsy, too submissive, too easy to woo. They had bored him. There was something different about Leia. Something in her voice. She was strong, her attitude was much more dominant than he was used to, and something about it turned him on. He'd take any chance he got to ruffle her beautiful feathers. To get her riled up. To hear the edge on her voice as her frustration rose. Each word she spat at him dripped with anger, with tension.

However, Han was in a sticky situation. He was trapped on the Falcon with Chewie, Luke, and the woman he was extremely attracted to. Luke was a kid, Han didn't think he'd ever touched a breast, let alone understood how love was consummated. And Wookiees' had excellent hearing. A thousand times better than the average person's hearing. Though it wouldn't be the first time he'd made love in Chewbacca's earshot, he had a feeling this would be different. Chewie acted oddly around Leia, at times it almost made him jealous. Though he didn't think a princess such as Leia would fall for the big, hairy oaf, it still put him on edge. Han also sort of thought of himself as a big, hairy oaf. He knew Leia thought much the same.

Though, it was the way she looked at him. Her eyes, like that of a doe's, sparkled with something Han couldn't quite put his finger on. Intrigue? Wonder? Lust, perhaps? And the spark he felt whenever she brushed by him was undeniable. There was no way he was the only one that felt such an attraction. Yet, here he sat. Alone in his chambers, while she slept in his living quarters. In his bed. Her fragrant, possibly nude body pressed into his sheets. Her hair perfectly disheveled, like the women in those dirty holograms. He felt something below his stomach tug, tighten, and swell up like a balloon. Filling with thoughts of being above her, or perhaps beneath her. Making her gasp and writhe. He closed his eyes, covering his face with his large hands, and willed the thoughts to dissipate. It wasn't as if he could make a move, at least not as long as the kid and the Wookiee were aboard, anyway. Or… could he?

Meanwhile, Leia sat up in bed, running her fingers impulsively through her thick russet locks. She still sang quietly, barely. In a way, she thought of herself as a siren. Willing, enticing an unsuspecting man to fall into his trap. Of course, she didn't suppose the man she wished to be with was all that unsuspecting. In fact, she was almost completely positive he carried the same sort of feelings for her. She wanted to scream and shout at him, to punch him in his stupid, broad and sturdy chest. Or to hit at his strong, firm arms, or perhaps to run her fingers through his deep brown locks and tug as hard as she could until he groaned out in disdain. She also wanted to make him moan, gasp and grunt as her delicate fingers worked at his- What was she thinking? A princess like her, bedding a scoundrel like Han? Such a ladylike figure having such dirty, lustful thoughts about nothing more than a conniving smuggler. Her father, if he were still alive would never approve of such things. Not even if they had courted for the respectful amount of time, and asked his permission first. She was a lady of class, one that should end up with a prince. A wealthy prince. One that did not make his money off of gambling away planets and ships. Someone that… well, did nothing to make their money. Someone born rich. She frowned. Han did work for his money, even if it wasn't the most honest way to come into wealth. At least he had to earn it. Just like he would have to earn the right to caress her naked form, to kiss her lips, to nip at her collarbone like she often fantasized about. She thought about the way he smelled a lot, and she had insisted she was fine to sleep on the sheets he had slept on prior. It wasn't an issue for her, she knew he kept himself fairly clean. That, and she wanted to be able to smell him on the sheets. It helped her envision the most intimate of moments. Her favourite daydream was him, quietly making his way down the hall, desperately seeking release from the princess. He knocked, entered slowly, and they spoke. She admitted her feelings, as did he. They kissed, first. He removed her nightgown, and she pulled off his vest, her nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt and caressed down his chest. She sucked in a shallow breath and closed her eyes, leaning back into her pillows as her hands trailed down her front. She needed release. She needed to feel something. She slipped one of her fingers into her warmth and gasped, her hips already arching with desire. Her thumb rubbed in circles against her already pulsing clitoris. She let a soft moan escape her lips. She had been so pent up, she was close to her release in moments. She could feel herself unraveling, it was so close. And then there was a knock at her door. She made a noise, a combination of a surprised gasp and a pleasured moan. She cleared her throat and wiped her fingers on Han's sheets.

"H-hello?" She rasped, still vibrating with pleasure and her near release.

"Leia, hey, look I wanted to talk to you about something, I-"

"Just come in, Han, please. It's your room." She hoped he wouldn't smell her arousal. It hung thick in the air. He opened the door, and made sure to close it behind him, too. He noticed her hair, a tangled mess at the back of her head, and tried to rationalize that it was just because she had been sleeping. He tried to force the intrusive thoughts from his mind, but they lingered. He watched each breath she took, he noted how her chest rose and fell. She just looked at him from beneath thick lashes. She was rather out of breath, and her legs were spread. He gnawed on his lip and focused on the sound of her breathing. Finally, she spoke up.

"Um, have a seat," She drew in her legs and moved to the side of the bed, she gestured to the empty space at her side. She knew it was unusual, inviting him to sit in her bed, almost out of character. But she decided that at this point, she didn't really care. She carefully watched his face, his eyes. She searched for any sort of hesitation, and though he wasn't sure, he sat at her side. He leaned into her. He looked deep into her eyes. She gazed back into his.

"What is it, Han?" Leia asked, bringing a hand down to rest between the two of them, fingers dangerously close to brushing over his outer thigh.

"Ah, jeez," Han shrugged and ran his hand through his hair, tugging slightly before he dropped his hand back down. He looked at her slender fingers and, on a whim, set his hand down on hers. He felt her fingers twitch slightly, and in the following moment, she had entwined her digits with his. "Princess, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you, and if you don't feel it too, this could make things weird."

Leia took a breath, she gave his hand a squeeze. "Han, tell me. Please."

"Listen, sweetheart. Ever since I met you, you've occupied my thoughts. You're constantly on my mind, and it's driving me crazy. You're a princess, you can do better. You deserve a rich prince. Someone that is going somewhere in life, not me, not a lowly crook like me, I just-"

"Shh," Leia murmured, slipping her free hand up to caress his whiskery cheek. "Han, there is no way I could feel this way about any other man. You're different."

"What do you-" Before he could continue, Leia had pressed her lips to his. Her hand had slipped back to grab up his hair in her fist, holding him to her. He groaned against her lips, feeling himself slipping. He brought both of his hands up to hold her face steady, his thumbs brushed against her smooth skin. Leia's tongue brushed out against his lips, tracing the outline of his mouth gingerly, her hands untangling from his hair to brush down his chest, her sprightly fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt, brushing through the hair of his chest. He knotted one hand in her chestnut hair while the other dragged tantalizingly down the length of her back. He tugged up her nightgown, grasping at her bottom. Leia bit at his lip before she leaned away from his face.

"What are you doing?" Han panted, one hand still pressed against her buttocks, the other one unravelling itself from her already tangled hair.

"Don't ask questions," She said, placing her hand open-palmed on his chest and gently shoving backward. In the process, his hand slipped out from beneath her and trailed up her spine. She licked her lips and gazed down at him, smirking all the while. "I have been waiting for you, Solo."

"Kest, Leia, don't tease me," Han groaned, rolling his hips. "I don't like to be teased."

"I just want to savour this moment," She laughed softly and rested a hand over the bulge in his pants. Her fingers contracted over him and he sucked in a breath. He'd not been touched in a long time. Still keeping a hand over his length, she slipped her free hand up to undo his pants. She was anxious to pull him free and have her way. She brought the hand away from his pant-covered penis and used it, along with her other hand, to tug down his pants and undergarments. She tossed his bottoms aside and grabbed hold of his thick manhood, fingers slipping eagerly down the length. Holding it steady, she brought her mouth down over it, pressed it deep into the back of her mouth, and released. She did this several more times, each time extracted a grunt or groan of pleasure from the man beneath her. She could feel her wetness drip down her inner thigh through the thin fabric of her lace panties. It was hard to contain herself as she pleasured him.

"Enough," Han whined, bucking his hips. "I can't take this anymore," he said, grabbing at her waist, sitting up, and rolling over so he landed on top of her. He made quick work of removing her nightie and tossed it in a heap along with his own shirt and pants. He took a moment to admire her body, her full chest and her beautiful, flat stomach. Her skin was flawless. She was perfect. How could he get so lucky? He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, holding them there, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek and to cradle the back of her head. His free hand grasped at her underwear and slowly started to bring them down, resisting the urge to rip them off of her and plunge himself as deep as could into her. But she was too good for that. She needed slow and steady. Flowers and romance. He continued to kiss her as he brushed a thumb over her damp slit, rubbing slowly at her swollen clitoris. He could feel her body tense beneath his, her insides clenched at his fingers as he slipped one, and then two into her entrance. Her hips rocked up to meet his hand, her legs trembled against his. He dragged his tongue over her lips, pressing it into her mouth and stroking over her tongue. God, it felt so right to be over her. To have his lips on hers, to have his fingers in her most intimate place. Her hands clawed at his bare back. She made the sweetest noises he'd heard in his life. He pressed his digits further, curling them up toward her pelvis. Leia's nails scraped down the flesh of his back, leaving red love lines, like a map on his flesh.

"Han, dammit," She hissed, her voice muffled by his neck. "Please, just, just come inside."

"Oh, sweetheart. I was waiting for that," Han growled, his voice dripping with desire. He nipped at her collarbone, using his free hand to position his very erect, very sore cock at her entrance. He rolled his hips, dampening his length at her folds, teasing her further. Shit, he loved the sounds she made.

"Kest, Han," Leia snarled, jerking her hips up. To meet her movement, Han thrusted himself deep into her warm core. She gasped out, biting down on the flesh of his neck. His fingers weaved themselves into her silky locks, tugging slightly for leverage. He couldn't resist her any further, he couldn't bring himself to tease her more than he already had. He needed this, she need this. All at once, the walls they had built, the stoic nature of their relationship, came crashing down. Han brought the hand that had once held his penis up to rest on her breast, his thumb traced tantalizing circles over the nub of her nipple. He sucked in a breath, trying to steady himself. His hand squeezed at her breast. He held still, looked into her eyes. She mouthed "please", he growled. In a single, fluid movement, he pressed himself into her warm, wet core. He couldn't help it. His pace was uneven, desperate almost. Like if he didn't make love to her, his life would end. His life was already over. He was in love, he loved her, he loved her, he loved her. He would never be the same. Leia moaned beneath him, her insides wrapping tightly around his length, squeezing and milking him for all he was worth. She'd never felt so full, not just in the sexual, penis-in-vagina way, but her heart seemed to be close to exploding. Her chest fluttered with a thousand different emotions. Release, sweet release.

Han's pace steadied, slowed, he was dangerously close to coming undone within her. He didn't want to finish before her, she was special. He needed to feel her unravel around him. Her walls pulsated, he could feel her climax building.

"Oh, Han," Leia gasped, a hand resting on his bottom, the other in his hair. Her lips pressed against his, she breathed his air. She was a part of him. She was trying her hardest to hold herself together, she wanted this to last forever. She needed this.

"Leia," Han said, "I," he grunted, thrusted, "need you."

"I love you," Leia sputtered, pulling at his hair, squeezing at his rump. Han smiled against her lips. His heart fluttered.

"I know," He murmured, brushing his hand through her hair, over her cheek, his eyes were on her face. He admired her beauty in this moment, he'd never felt so good about anything.

"Han! I'm going to, I'm, oh, I'm going to…" Leia squealed, wrapping her legs around him, holding his length to her hilt as she came around him, walls pulsing unevenly around his thick cock. She milked him, tightening around him. Her toes twitched against the back of his calf, her grip on him tightened. He stiffened above her and buried his face in her neck. He inhaled her, all of her, the sweetness of her perspiration. Her heavenly, womanly scent. Her fancy, royal perfume. Her essence. He groaned out against her flesh as his release struck. Spurts of his seed shot deep within her core, he filled her, pumped her entirely. She wrapped both of her arms around him, and he held her. Just like that. Bare bodies pressed against one another. His length still buried inside. Her juices staining his bedsheets. The stench of sex lingering in the air, their release thick. He murmured sweet nothings into her neck, nipping at her ear. He told her how much he loved her, he told her how much he had longed for her, told her he'd dreamt of finally being able to hold her. She kissed him, really kissed him. She promised she'd never stray as long as he'd have her. She had never felt so strongly about another individual before. She could see her future in his hazel eyes.

The next morning, Leia left the room in one of Han's long-sleeved shirts and a vest. She wore her own pants, with no underwear. Han had stuck them in his pocket, smirking.

"Good morning, Chewie, Luke," Leia murmured, running a hand through her bed (sex) hair. She hoped her locks covered the deep red hickey Han had left on her neck. She hoped Chewbacca couldn't smell sex on her or Han. In response, Chewie growled, he looked between them. Knowledge in his eyes. He sniffed at the air.

"Morning, Leia!" Luke said, a big grin on his face. It was apparent that Luke knew nothing of the situation. He was occupied on cleaning his lightsaber, however once Han was spotted, he stood up to do something else. Making sure to subtly wink at Han on his way by. Han rested a hand on Leia's shoulder, and once Chewie had left the area too, pecked at her lips. Chewie growled, _"I heard that!"_


End file.
